


A Garden in My Lungs

by TheFlowerGod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Coughing, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flowers, M/M, Mama Hunk, Petals, Tags Are Hard, end me daddy, hanahaki, i um.., just some good ol klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: Keith has Hanahaki, his human half could not stop him from contracting the Galran illness.Slowly the number and type of flowers are increasing as he keeps it to himself. He knows he might not survive a year.. he might survive the record of five years with the illness. But he knows the closeness to his victim of his unrequited love would drive him fast to his death.Stupid bois be bois





	1. Chrysanthemum

A Garden in My Lungs.

Chapter One.

 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the red paladin groaned at the red smeared on the pale skin.   
Fuck.  
That was really the only thing that could be said about the situation. Just fuck.  
Keith looked down into the toilet bowl now splattered and stained with the blood he had been throwing up moments ago, everything around him was littered in petals. Keith knew those thin petals all too well..  
Pink Chrysanthemum.  
He rubbed his chest to ease the ache in his lungs. It had only been recent that his cough turned to petals then to specs of blood, throwing up like this was the second time this week. He knew this disease was Galran, he had seen it in one or two blade members.   
Hanahaki.  
A disease that come from strong feelings of love, unrequited love causing flowers to grow in the lungs and slowly kill its host unless the love was returned. They weren't real flowers, just like a human tumour, they grew in the form of flowers from the hosts memories but acted and smelled the same no less. He knew the hormonal shift to being fully in love and requited would kill the flowers off.. but fuck that. It was not going to be returned.  
He rose to his feet, dusting his pants of stray petals before flushing the toilet and moving to go wash his hands. The castle would clean up the petals later for him. He wasn't sure if it was robots or the castle was self cleaning? He never saw dust.  
But he didnt linger on the thought. Once he was clean, Keith head back out into the halls and head to the castles archives. He could look for books and maybe Pidge there to help with translations.  
And by books he means thin files that opened up to hologram screens on the information.  
The room was empty, fine by Keith, stepping into the curved room with walls lined with files. He knew some basic Altean from Corans classes but Pidge had gone around labelling things here and there for people like Lance, who didn't pay attention or show up.  
He took his time in picking out some files, Flower talk, Meanings of flowers, Galran biology and illnesses, and Hanahaki: a poetic death.  
He sat down with the files, opening the flower ones up to read up on anything to help him, happy that Pidge had translated these ones already in the mass translations she did. Chrysanthemum, a flower meaning loyalty and Love. Well yes, he felt those things for a certain someone, so it would make sense?  
He moved onto the Hanahaki books, he found out his kind can grow a few types of flowers with the disease and Hanahaki can live in the host from a year up to five.  
Great.. five years of coughing up blood and flowers, if he was lucky. It read most lived only a year or two after contracting the disease. You can slow it by lessening your feelings or getting closer to the other, the hope of requited love can release small doses of the hormones that kill of the flowers. But it could also speed up the disease with your attempts to get closer if in vain.  
Keith groaned, dropping his head to the table and closing his eyes.   
On one hand, he can try to get close and touchy to slow the flowers or get hopelessly nowhere to sped it up and choke to death in front of everyone.  
Maybe the second option wasn't so bad.

He packed away the files once he had enough, feeling worse now with no help from the books before he left to walk the halls again. Shoot..  
Maybe he should tell Shiro about the sickness at the least? He would understand and support him right? Right?  
Or he would freak out, telling the whole castle Keith was dying. Yeah that sounded like Shiro. The black paladin would drag him off to Coran and Allura in the medbay and be over protective on missions. Hell maybe he would have Keith replaced as a paladin? Maybe not the last one.  
No, he would keep this to himself.  
He head down to the kitchen and paused at the door, hearing voices inside before peaking around to look. Hunk was baking, the usual from him while Pidge was at the dinning table and typing away at her computer. And Lance was there, loud as ever, sitting on the counter top as he helped stir some batter in a bowl.  
Keiths throat itched as he considered not going inside but he was so hungry and smelling Hunks cooking was the push he needed to go inside.  
“Hey Keith” Pidge waved without looking up but she had seen him right away, her gtreeting joined by the other two.  
“Funny seeing you outside of the training deck, Mullet” lance grinned, no malice, just gentle teasing.  
“Actually I haven't been there all morning, but I am starving” Keith said, letting the nickname side as he looked to Hunk in pleading question.  
The big man smiled softly, that mother smile he can pull off that twists up keiths insides as he grabbed a bowl and head to a pot that was sitting on the off stove. “I made some stew, I hope you like it. We already had some and its great! So hope you like it too” He said, handing the bowl and a spoon to Keith.  
“Thanks, I'm sure I will love it” Keith said, walking to sit opposite to Pidge as he started to eat. Oh god it made him feel warm inside, like being a child and getting cuddles.  
“Its cute how nice you are to Hunk, I wonder whats going on in your head with him” Pidge said, typing non stop.  
“What do you mean? He is nice to me so I am nice to him” Keith said arund the spoon with a frown.   
“You are nice to Allura and Coran but don't give them goo-goo eyes”  
“Goo... no.. Hunk is.. would it be weird to call him a mother to me?” Keith said, tapping his chin. He didn't know the others were listening in before he head Hunk cry out, the mans arms scooping him up into a hug.  
“Oh Keith! I didn't know you thought so nicely of me!” Hunk sobbed happily as he smothered the shorter boy in his large arms. “You can call me mum! I know you didn't know yours so it makes me happy someone can make you feel like this! Its not weird!”  
“oh its weird now” Lance smirked, he could see the top of Keiths red embarrassed face at Hunks big mommy hug and sobbing. He knew that conversation wasn't meant to be heard.  
Lance, deep deep down, thought it was cute. He felt a little happy that Keith was given such feelings. Lance himself loved his mother so much, the short pudgy lady that gave him hugs and kisses all the time. He missed her.  
“Welcome to the club” he smiled, chuckling at Keiths half assed attempts to pat Hunks back in a weak return of a hug.

Keith was actually happy, he felt like Hunk was trying to merge them with a hug, not unlike when they first tried to form Voltron and Hunk had rammed Yellow into Red.   
But he tried to hug him back, only knowing how to hug shiro, this was different.  
And his eyes locked with Lances, those deep blue eyes unreadable for the moment, it was soft and understanding coming from the blue paladins aura.  
It made Keiths throat itch again....

 

_____  
(I just want to say, I love Hanahaki stories soooo so so much :)   
Please enjoy!  
-Oribel


	2. Freesia

Chapter two.

“I heard about Hunk” Shiro smiled, having snuck into the training deck while Keith was using it. He checked the boards for the level he was on and let out a low whistle. Level 49, as a group the paladins could work on level 32 on a good day.  
Keith had twitched at Shiros voice, having been too into the fight to notice the man walking on deck beforehand. He quickly finished the level before calling off the simulation, sweat dripping down his brow and neck into his training suit. He usually liked to train in his Mamora clothes then the paladin suit.   
“Shiro.. It was nothing okay? Seriously.. everyone is teasing me for it. Hunk is just a really nice guy that I know I can trust in. Like how they keep calling you Space Dad. Hunk is Space Mum” Keith huffed out, picking up his towel to wipe his face down. “What's the big deal?”  
“Its not a big deal.. it's just nice to see you connecting and admitting you are” Shiro smiled softly, his hand resting on Keiths shoulder and squeezing. “That's all I'm saying. I know you struggle to connect to others. I'm happy.”  
“They are my team.. of course I connect to them.. deeper then just team members. We have to do those stupid memory trainings and they have seen too much of what I would safely want out” Keith huffed. “And visversa..”  
Shiro snort softly and nod, he knew, the paladins had thrown a fit over knowing about Shiros illness before the Galrans had cured it to keep him going in the ring. Lances locked memories of his father berating him for being bisexual one day and Hunk could indeed be scarey when push came to shove. Granted it was like a mama bear memory of him pummelling a guy for Lances honour.  
“Yep!” Shiro hummed, wrapping his arms around Keiths waist and blowing a raspberry on his cheek, making the boy cry out in shock, squirming away.   
“What the fuck!? You lose your mind?” Keith yelped, no malice in his words but a shit ton of embarrassment.   
“Nope, you need to relax!” Shiro laughed. He knew it was stupid but Keith was like his kid brother and was the only one Keith would let touch him like this so carelessly. The man picking him up and spinning him around.   
It was a funny sight, the beat up Garrison hero swinging around a trained killer like Keith just to try and distract the other and lighten the mood. Keith was laughing in minutes, leaning back into Shiros chest while the walls blurred in his sight. “Imma puke!” He laughed, feeling them jolt to a stop.   
Yeah Shiro was so Space Dad.  
Shiro laughed, hugging the other close as they tried catching their breaths from the stupid display. Keith trying not to topple over from his dizziness as he opened his eyes to look back at Shiro. He twitched and blushed deeply at Lance frozen in the doorway, the blue paladin staring with a red face like he had walked in on something he shouldnt have.   
“Lance? Hey..” Keith swallowed, squirming out of Shiros grasp. “Training?”  
“Ahhh.. No! Sorry! Hahaha-” Lance said a little to loud and awkward as he hurried down the hall away from the odd vanerable sight.  
Keith groaned and rubbed his face, smacking Shiros head. “Don't look so smug, he probably thinks we have some secret romance now”  
“Eh? Gross, I'm engaged” Shiro snort as he rubbed his head and sat down. “Don't look so worried, I think I should tell them about Adam tonight. Hunk and Lance keep asking if I have a girlfriend at home. I hope Adam will take me back. I know he was angry, I was dying at the time so.. I want to see him so bad”  
Keiths eyes softened at the others worries, sitting with him as he leaned against the larger male. “I know he will take you back. I.. things werent pretty for him when the world was told you died on the mission. It was painful and he was regretful.. trust me, he will take you back ad kiss the shit out of you when he sees you again!”  
“Thanks” Shiro hummed softly, leaning his head on Keith wet hair. “Gross.. you need to go shower. Its lunch soon after all. Then we get to visit a planet after, something about a fruit Coran is practically vibrating to get his hands on.”

______  
(Post what I can as much as I can :)  
Whats the thoughts so far?  
-Oribel


	3. Hydrangea

Chapter 3

Dinner had been weird, first Lance would not look at Keith at all, the other was skirting around the red and black paladin after the affectionate scene from the morning. Every time Keith tired to address it, something would pop up in the way.  
Shiro had happily told everyone he was engaged, or was, to a man named Adam. Pretty much coming out of the closet to his teammates.  
“Wait.. you and Allura arn't a thing?” Hunk asked, big brown eyes wide in confusion.  
“Oh no! We so are not” Allura laughed softly, waving her hand at the thought of them being a couple. “We are friends, Shiro helped teach me how to do my hair up for when I need to wear a helmet. Very handy.”  
“No offence but that's kinda gay” Pidge snickered softly, she knew about Shiro through Matt.  
“Yeah well, being a teacher from the Garrison it was very useful for young girls needing to know how to wear their hair for flight, Pidge” Shiro huffed, raising a brow.   
“So.. you and Keith arn't a thing?” Lance asked, not his usual finger pointing tone but just awe at the news.  
“HA! Shiro isn't blood related but he may as well be” Keith chuckled, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that had actually been asked. “No, Lance, no way in hell.”  
“That's mean” Shiro rolled his eyes, elbowing the younger male in the ribs. “But yeah, I took Keith under my wing when he was 13. I was already dating Adam at that time. We were engaged a year before Kerboros.”  
“Who popped the question?” Hunk asked, smiling happily to know someone here had had a successful love life, and might return to it.  
Shiro looked away with a hum, rubbing his neck. He was nervous to answer that question since he had changed so much since the mission.   
“It was Adam, Shiro was a bit of a twink when he was younger” Keith said, ignoring Shiros cries of protest and horror at him being ratted out.  
“Aw!” Allura cooed happily, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Shiro to still the male and comfort him. “Shiro I don't think I could imagine you as less buff or manly then this. What a sight that would have been!”  
“I was still well built” Shiro pout, glaring at Keith as he indulged in the womans affections.  
Keith smirked softly as he looked back at the paladins around the table, while Allura was preening over Shiro, Pidge was telling Hunk and Lance stories about Shiro.   
Shiro hadn't been so well built since he had just been a pilot and not a gladiator.. not to mention his secret illness that kept his body a little sickly and smaller. One good thing about the Galra was them curing him for sports.  
Keith blinked when he found Lance glancing at him every so often from the corner of his eyes. The pair pretending they weren't watching the other.  
He felt a little guilty that Lance had been worried about them being a couple. He wouldn't judge Lance for liking Shiro, hell there was no way he liked Keith in return. That thought once again making his throat itch, he swallowed and clenched his throat to try and ease it.  
“So um.. should we all come out of the closet or soemthing?” Lance hummed, grinning softly as he leaned back in his chair all relaxed.  
“Why not!” Coran smiled at the thought.  
“It was a joke” Lance paled, shaking his head before picking at the remains of his meal.  
“Why shouldn't we open up more? We just found out much more about Shiro from him opening up. Why not?” Allura smiled softly, playing with her friends white fringe. “The offer is there, no one should be forced.”  
The table was silent, no one willing to open up first if at all. It wasn't that they didn't trust each other but the embarrassment and judgement was a true worry to some.  
“Heck!” Pidge huffed as she slapped the table top. “I'll go first, you pussies. I don't care what gender or sexuality you label me as because I am not ready to date just yet. So when I find that special someone that comes... so will I” she smirked smugly at her innuendo.  
It earnt her a giggle or two.  
“Oh, well I guess I an Bi.. or Pansexual?” Hunk hummed softly with a bright smile. “I'm not really concerned with gender or looks. I mean.. look at Shay, she's a lovely rock lady that lives on a living planet!”  
“I am attracted to the male gender” Allura admitted softly.  
“As am I!” Coran called out happily.  
“WHAT?” Lance cried out, standing up with his mouth agape. Where the hell had that come from? “No way! Who?”  
Coran chuckled and wagged his finger, making a tutting sound at the gawking paladins. “That is mine to know, Paladins! It doesn't matter who! I just am”  
“Quite right” Allura nod, smiling softly at her Altean friend. She knew who and how, not that Coran ever liked to flaunt it around even when his partner had been alive. There wasn't any going back after all, not for either of them.  
“Hnn.. I'm gay too” Keith joined in, shrugging his shoulders as he crossed his arms and sank into his seat some more. “It may have been very obvious tho..”  
“Very” Hunk grinned, flicking some food at Keith to just see the moody boy smile.  
All eye soon started to turn to Lance, the last to open up to the others about himself. Of course they all knew, or most of them did like Pidge, Hunk and Shiro but the other hadn't said it out loud at all.  
“What? Oh..” Lance tensed, cheeks heating up in realisation that it was his turn. Allura had said no one would be forced and Lance wasn't in any form but it was still embarrassing to be in the spot light. “Um.. I guess I.. I mean I always go on about girls but.. its so much more scary to flirt with guys! Like.. like I actually get nervous! Ah.. I am bisexual” He whined, pressing his face into his hands.  
“Thats great Lance” shiro smiled, supporting the other and didn't miss Keiths eyes flicker in hope.  
“This is all gay” Pidge said as she pushed her chair back to get up, grabbing her bowl. “What is this? Pride parade or something? I'll be in my room” She said, walking to dump the bowl in the sink.  
“I'm.. off” Keith coughed softly, darting from the room before anything could be said. He gripped at his throat before ducking into a dark room to cough. Okay so Lance was Bi? So what!? He made it clear that keith was a pain in his ass.  
He groaned, sitting down on the cold floor while he coughed up a flower or two, lucky that there was no blood involved with this mild coughing fit. Why had Allura encouraged all that? He could understand Shiro trying to spurr them on.. that asshole.  
He rubbed his brow and looked at the flowers in what light there was. Little pink familiar petals and ah.. small pastel blue petals in the mix. He sifted the flowers and found one of its siblings before sighing softly. He had loved this flower back on home, blue Hydrangea.  
“What a confusing message you are” keith hummed, lifting the flower to smell it. It was sweet, amazing how a disease could be so comforting and nostalgic.   
____________  
(Short again my friends :) just had this little scene in my mind for fun.  
Its like a filler chapter I guess!  
-Oribel


	4. Orchid

Chapter 4.

It had been a week and Keith was having issues with not coughing everytime he saw Lance or was in the same room as him. Even hearing his voice over the communicators like now was making him itch.   
Red growled along side him, he blinked softly, patting her control panel softly. “Sorry girl..”  
'Tell them!' Red growled again, the hull of the cockpit vibrating.  
“Keith whats happening with Red? She sounds like thunder and you are straying” Shiro called over the comms. “Is something wrong?”  
“Oh uh no? Shes just being angry” Keith said, clearing his throat. “Don't worry about me, Ill have this sorted soon”  
“You know I love how Keith has to deal with the craziest lion” Lance sighed happily, bringing back that itch in his throat.   
“Excuse me?” Keith hissed.  
“Guys!” Hunk cut in, flying yellow to push Red back towards the group. “Come on, theres a cool little village we have to drop these supplies to, then you can kill each other.”  
“Well not that quick!” Coran laughed. “The Ymir people are not so technologically advanced so you will be staying there a few days to help them learn how to get into contact with us”  
Keith rolled his eyes and sighed, great, a few days sleeping in a room with all the Paladins. Especially Lance. “Shouldn't we have a lion near the castle or something?” He asked Coran, hoping for an out.  
“Nope! Shiro will be travelling in between the planet and the castle but we decided it was best to keep Voltron all together. So get ready for some civil bonding times ahead!”  
“Always you with the bonding” Pidge groaned, slowing her lion down before landing Green in a field off the side of a village. “Okay lets land that crate in the field and park the lions around it”   
Hunk and Lance nod as their lions were the ones lugging a giant crate between them, landing it in the field just behind the green lion before everyone settled their lions down.  
Keith watched them hesitant to leave his lion, he knew if he was to leave Red then his chances of them finding out about his illness would heighten. Ah and with that thought, he found himself being ejected from Red, the lioness spitting him out onto the grass with a roar.  
“Red!” Keith yelled at her when he finally sat up from tumbling over a few times on the ground. “What the fuck! You could have hurt me!”  
“Did you see that?” Pidge chuckled to Hunk as they watched the red pair, keith yelling at the lion as she roared back at him.  
“This is amazing” Hunk laughed, holding his middle.   
“I wonder what Keith did to anger Red so much” Shiro said, a frown on his face as he watched them as well. Keith smacking at her mouth as she clamped it shut.  
“Maybe she is sick of his mullet hair like the rest of us” Lance smirked.  
“no.. Keith! We are heading in” Shiro called, turning and signalling the others to follow him to the village. A small crowd of the village people had already started to gather curiously. The Ymir people were amazing looking, short and slender with two sets of arms. Their faces where round, eyes large and fully black while long fluffy antenna flowed out from their hair. Like little moth people.  
“Greetings” An older looking Ymir smiled happily to the paladins, holding out her multiple arms towards Shiro. She too his hands in hers while sighing happily. “We have waited for Voltron to come, thank you so much for your help. We have farmers gathering food supplies for you. Please allow me to show you to your house? It would be good to rest if it was a long trip.”  
“Ah thank you, I am sure Lance and Hunk would like to rest, as they were the ones to carry the crate here. I am more then happy to continue helping you with the crate, along with Pidge here” Shiro motioned to the small girl. “She will be head of technology and teaching your people.. miss..?”  
“Call me Ayma” The elder smiled again, nodding her head. She waved to a younger girl to show the two paladin males to the house they would be living in for the short week before allowing Shiro to lead the way.  
On the path back to the lions, Keith was walking up the group, rubbing his sore body and blinking at the aliens. “Um.. hey..”  
“Keith, if you run you can catch up with Lance and Hunk to the house we are staying in” Shiro chuckled, taking in the sight of the disgruntled paladin. Yeah he was not going to be any help with the crate. “Perhaps you should go wash off all that dirt.. its all over you.”  
“Red spat me out!” Keith defended himself.  
“I know, we all saw” Shiro grinned, reaching out to pat his shoulder as he watched a blush form. “Go on then, Pidge and I will be back later.”

Keith sighed softly as he walked into the village, he hadn't been able to find Lance or Hunk when he got the center of the town. Damn..  
The town was interesting at least, the homes a mix of Earth like houses and termite nests. The streets filled with music and children.. it looked so happy here.  
He had managed to get one of the males of the species to help him get to their guest house, a series of waving his hands around to look confused thanks to the language barrier. The man had smiled when he finally understood Keith was looking around and lead him to the house, Lance and Hunk already inside and getting settled.  
Lance was bouncing on a bed, feeling of comfortable it was and the softness of the blankets against his most bare chest, having stripped off his paladin armour. Hunk was poking around and looking at the decorations and cultural items. The big guy was in his underarmour.  
Hunk looked up at Keith and grinned softly. “Hey there, the misses forgive you?” he teased.  
“No.. she is still angry” Keith huffed, looking into the bedroom an paling. All five beds were in ones room.. oh hell no! “I would sleep in red if I could” He complained, rubbing his brow.  
“Its not so bad, just don't be surprised if you hear Pidge snoring. I thought a bear was coming for me the first time I heard it” Hunk laughed, walking into the bedroom and sitting on his bed. “Oh! We arranged beds too. So its Shiro there, you, Lance, me and then Pidge!”  
Keith looked at the bed beside Lances that would be his, screwing his now up in distaste before sighing softly. This was going to be so bad.  
So very very bad and he could feel the flowers scratching up his throat.  
“Swell...”

____________  
(heyo! New chapter!  
Your thoughts? :)  
-Oribel


	5. FLOWERS

Chapter I lost count.

Keith hissed through his teeth as he leaned against a tree like plant thing outside the house they were staying in, coughing up another lung full of petals and splatters of blood.  
It was worse.. so so worse from sleeping beside Lance.   
He lasted two days before coming out here to heave up his insides, one hand on his mouth and the other on the tree, he shouldn't have stared at Lance when woke up in the middle of the night.. he shouldn't have!  
He rubbed his lips, glaring down at the bloodied mess of petals before jolting at a hand coming down on his shoulder. He twist away, hand going for the blade in his pocket before freezing up.  
Shiros eyes widened at Keiths quick defense, his eyes searching over the boy before they hit the mess on the floor Keith was now standing in.   
“Keith..” he said slowly. “What is that?”  
Keith swallowed, clearing his throat as he tried kicking some of the dirt over the mess. “It's nothing. Go back to bed Shiro, I just threw up is all”  
“Thats blood!” Shiro snapped, grasping Keiths arm. He wasn't angry.. maybe a little but more so he was scared. Scared that Keith was dying or something! He wasn't far off. “We have to get you to the ship, Coran will need to see this!”  
“No stop!”  
“Stop? You threw up blood Keith!” shiro yelled, pulling at the boys arm. They were evenly matched in strength but he could still drag Keith.   
“Shiro stop! I already know what it is and Coran can't help me!” Keith growled, slamming his heels into the floor, tugging Shiro back.  
“Why!?”  
“Because its a disease and not an illness!” Keith snarled, taking a breath as he looked down and exhaled slowly. “I'm dying Shiro.. It's my turn to be the terminal illness one..”  
“Keith?” Shiro called, voice cracking lightly. “Keith thats not a joke..”  
“I'm not joking” Keith said firmly, looking up the confused and hurt man. He smiled weakly and shrugged, taking a step closer. “It's okay.. I didn't want to tell anyone.. they will find out sooner or later..”  
“You need to tell them now” Shiro stressed.  
“No! I can't do that!” Keith frowned, shaking his head harshly. “I don't want to live it out with others pity!”  
“It's not pity! Keith its love and affection and FUCK! People care and love for you here! I love you! You weren't going to tell me?!” Shiro roared, gripping Keiths arm and shaking him, tears quickly bubbling up and rolling down his cheeks.  
“Guys?” Hunk called, stepping out of their building timidly. He looked scared, shaking.. Lance and Pidge peeking around him, their eyes wide as well.  
Keith and Shiro may fight sometimes.. but this was.. they could tell it was something serious and hearing Shiro yelling like that made their blood run cold.  
“What's... what's going on out here?” Pidge asked quietly, playing with her night shirt.  
Keith looked at the trio, swallowing thickly as the action stung his throat. “Nothing.. just a disagreement” He said calmly, pulling from Shiros hold and walking towards them. He glanced back at Shiro, the man still standing there, shaking and crying as Keith ushered the paladins back into their bed. He crawled back into his own and sighed, coughing weakly.   
He had starting to fall asleep, wanting to drown out the guilt and fear from his confrontation with Shiro. He hadn't wanted to hurt him...   
But Shiro rolled into bed with Keith, spooning the younger male and holding him close.   
“Keith.. I want to help in any way that I can” He whispered, sniffling against the others shoulder.  
It made Keiths chest clench and twist, his eyes screwing shut as he let out a shaking sigh. “Just be there for me.. there is nothing that can be done with this.. trust me..” he wished, but there was no way he was going to be saved from this.  
He closed his eyes, relaxing back into Shiro before falling into a dreamless sleep for the night...

__

The next few days was hard, very very hard. The paladins had caught onto his coughing and would eye him at times, like they were trying to analyse his condition.  
It was setting him on edge but finally he was back in Red and flying back to the castle where he could go back to his own room and hide away from them all. He was starting to hope it would hurry up.  
But he would just settle for a nice day alone in his room.. or thats what he wanted to do until...  
“Keith?” Allura called softly as she walked into Reds hanger with Coran at her side. “Could we have a word?”  
Keith walked down from Red and frowned, groaning softly in anger. Shiro.  
“yes?” he grunt.  
“Well.. we wanted to ask you about a cough we have been informed of?”  
“Shiro?”  
“What? No.. Shiro did not ask us. He knows? Ah, it was Pidge. She is rather concerned for you” Allura smiled, hands clasped together in worry. “Would you mind if we did a scan on you? Or perhaps the pod to see if you have a small virus perha-”  
“Hanahaki”  
“I.. pardon?” Allura asked, eyes going wide.  
“Its Hanahaki” Keith deadpanned, crossing his arms. “I have hanahaki, the Galra illness.. and its at a late stage sooo... I already know what it is and that I am dying”  
He walked forwards, pushing aside the two stunned Alteans and leaving the hanger. He did manage to hear Allura cry out in horror before the woman broke down in sobs, but Keith forced himself on. He went right to his room, determined to wash himself in the shower for a good hour..  
He felt guilt, shame, anger, sadness and dirty..

 

_____________  
(hey! Thanks for reading :)  
-oribel


	6. peony

BANOODLE

It was two weeks later that the team found out, or worst yet they witnessed what was wrong with Keith.  
They had been liberating a planet from the Galran rule, the place heavily guarded with cruisers and soldiers. It had taken the team longer and harder to take them down but eventually did thanks to pidges plant gun.  
Keith had been flying Red hard and fast to the point he needed to seal his helmet before he was suffocated from the air pressure. Finally he slowed her to a stop, breathing heavily while the others finished the remaining fighter planes.  
“Keith?” shiro called over the comms in worry, opening the video channel between the lions. “What you okay? You over worked yourself again”  
“I'm fine Shiro, nothing new..” Keith pant, swallowing thickly, just a little Gforce sickness. That was all.  
“Damn.. you were like a blurr man!” Lance laughed, giving him a thumbs up. “If only I could fly like that, I would impress some ladies for sure!”  
“Lance” Pidge groaned in disgust before they were all interrupted.  
Keith was coughing heavily, doubled over in his chair as he gripped the controls tightly.  
“Keith?” Shiro asked nervously, shifting Black towards Reds position.  
Keiths coughing was becoming heavier until he made a retching cough before throwing up in the helmet. He screamed out in shock, fuck his helmet was still sealed, he forgot to unseal it before!  
He ripped off the offending item as the blood spilled down over his mouth and front, down his paladin armour. He could faintly hear the others screaming and shouting in horror while he shock his head, coughing lightly this time.  
“Guys I'm fine! Shut up!” Keith croaked.  
“You're fine?! You threw up blood!” Pidge screamed, tears rolling down her face in fear.  
“I'm not fine but I am!” Keith said back, rubbing his mouth. “Fuck.. lets just go back to the castle” he said, shutting down the comms. He didn't want this.. he didn't want them to know about this.  
“DAMN IT!” He yelled, slamming his fists on the controls.  
Red growled angrily at him, not at him hitting her but because of his illness and the way he was treating his friends. She did not approve of her paladin shutting them out like this.  
But she stayed quiet as they flew back to the castle, Keith cutting of communications every time they tried to open them up to him again. He flew Red into her hanger and sighed, rubbing his mouth again, what was the point? He was just spreading the blood around.  
He exit the lion, walking out of her mouth when the other Paladins came running into the room, three out of the four were yelling over each other to get Keith to explain while Shiro hung back, expression worried and scared.  
“Guys!” Keith cut them off, groaning softly until they quiet down. “I appreciate the worry but.. I'm not dying.. at the moment”  
“What do you mean 'at the moment'?” Hunk yelped.  
“Keith is ill” Allura said, stepping into the hanger, eyeing Keiths appearance with shock. “Keith has taken on a disease that ales the Galran race. Unfortunately there is nothing we can do to cure it”  
“WHAT?” Lance yelled, looking between them frantically. “Lies! What is the cure! Tell us!”  
“Lance stop..”  
“NO! We can't have Keith die on us! I can't-.. we can't...” The male breathed heavily, falling weakly to his knees as he shivered, stunned while Hunk tried to comfort him.  
Alluras eyes zoned in on Keith, who had started to cough into his hand at Lances breakdown. Ah...  
“There is a cure” She spoke up, ignoring Keiths looks of protest. “You see, the Galran are a survival of the fittest race for a reason. It is tradition and natural for Galrans to mate at Keiths age, life mates as you say. Hanahaki is a disease that comes from unrequired love”  
“Excuse me?” shiro frowned, shocked at this information as he glanced at Keith.  
“Indeed, a Galran is meant to be mated by now at his age. Its like the body realises something is defective and starts to shut down in a.. completely dramatic fashion if you ask me, but thats just how it is. Keith needs to confess or go find a mate”  
“No” Keith croaked, glaring at them all. “He doesn't love me”  
“Who?” Hunk asked.  
“None of your business” Keith growled, taking a step back as he coughed more petals and blood. “Its too late!”  
“Its never too late Keith!” Allura urged. “You still have time to tell him!”  
“N-”  
“KEITH” Shiro snapped, pacing towards him. “You need to suck up your pride and fucking confess before you kill yourself with this! Allura just gave you the cure!”  
“And if he rejects me then what!? Who the hell would I have to spend my life with?! Some stranger that I had to fuck as a back up!”  
“Me...”   
Five heads turned on the one that speak up, Lance looking up at Keith and smiling weakly.   
“Hey.. come on, If he doesn't like you.. then I'll be your mate or whatever..”  
“Lance... you don't.. I can't force you.. we would have to be lovers” Keith frowned, he was cornering Lance into offering himself to save him? No! He couldn't ruin Lances life.  
“I understand what has been said. I refuse to let you die! You're my buddy.. huh, samurai?” Lance grinned softly. “I know we will have to be lovers and all.. and I am volunteering to be the one to save you. So please.. just confess to the guy and if he says no.. I'll have you. Okay?”  
Keiths eyes were wide, shocked, scared, stunned, in pain.. Lance was going to give up his romantic life to save Keith? Willingly..   
He stared at him for a long time, eyes locked with the beautiful blue eyes framed in thick black lashes. Fuck...  
“O...Kay...”

____________________  
(heya!  
How you liking it so far?  
_oribel


	7. Lilac

Chapter BOI

Keith had taken to sulking in Reds hanger over the next few days, absently cleaning her even long after he could see his reflection in her perfectly. He couldn't be around the team, his body was wilting away under his clothes as the illness progressed inside him.   
He was paler, thinner, dark bruising under his eyes...  
There were four sets of flowers in him now..  
Chrysanthemum, Hydrangea, Lilac and Peony..  
“Keith” Came Alluras voice from behind him, drawing him out of his isolated thoughts.  
“Princess?” Keith frowned, turning to face the woman behind him. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well.. I came to see you.. it's good to know you are alive, concidering you have been avoiding us all” Allura said, disapproval in her voice. “It's been a.. a wild ride upstairs. Everyone is trying to guess who it is.  
Pidge thinks it's Hunk, Hunk thinks it's Shiro and Shiro thinks it may be Kolivan..”  
“No one has guessed right” Keith huffed, turning away.”  
“I have” Allura said, not shocked at his head snapping back in her direction so quickly, eyes widening as she continued to speak. “I think you should confess to Lance. He would do anything for you. There is a difference in the infatuation he has for me and the sacrificial love he has for you... think about it please.”  
Keiths mouth was gapping as the Princess walked away without another word, leaving the other alone to his thoughts again.   
How did she know?

Hours later, Keith had wrestled a bottle of Nunvil from Corans hands and ran away to an empty viewing room to drown his sorrows. The drink was strong so he could only down half the bottle before he was drunk off his ass, having cried a few times at his thoughts while he watched the stars passing by out the giant glass window.  
Thats where Lance found him. He had used the ships heat tracking system to hunt down the other after the news Coran had shared with the team about Keiths hysterics.  
Keith was sprawled out on the couch, staring out the window and grimacing. He was surrounded by coughed up flowers with a dribble of blood down his chin, eyes red from crying, cheeks wet.  
“Heyyyy... buddy” Lance called softly, walking up to the other like he might suddenly shoot up and run away. “Hey, Coran told us you stole some Nunvil. Wow.. you drank that much huh?” Eyes glancing at the bottle in Keiths hand.  
“I thought Shiro was meant to be the one the universe had a boner for hurting” Keith said, voice deep and slurred.  
“Huh? Oh man.. that was so good to hear from you” Lance chuckled, shaking his head. “Hey, come on man.. it's not like you to give up like this. I have known you for years.. even if you don't remember me but you are some stubborn shit. What's happened here?”  
“I'm dying Lance.. I'm dying without a cure”  
“There is.. all you have to do is confess to the guy” Lance smiled softly.  
“And what? He rejects me so I have no choice but to ruin your life?” Keith growled.  
“Ruin? No.. you wouldn't be doing that. Idiot.. I would do anything to save you Keith and who knows.. maybe we could learn to fall in love with each other” Lance rubbed his cheek. “Would you hate that idea? Would it be so bad if it was me you learned to love?”  
“... No” Keith breathed out, eyes soften as they gazed at each other with that thought.  
“So what are you going to do?” Lance grinned, rubbing his hands together. “Do you need pick up lines? A plan? Romantic settings?”  
“None of that? I'm not really that kind of person.. if he wants me.. he will have to understand that I am useless like that..”  
“Keef.. are you a sub?” Lance grinned feral like.  
“Shut up” Keith growled, face going red as he curled up.  
“Oh my god! Keith you are a sub! No wonder you are freaking out.. you want him to sweep you off your feet. Fuck that is cute!” Lance cried out, hand over his chest as he giggled.  
“Shut up!” Keith shout back at him, grabbing a handful of petals and throwing them at Lance.  
“EW! You are throwing these at me? Ew!” Lance whined, frantically brushing them off. “Thats like throwing tumours at me”  
“Then stop being a dick” Keith grumbled, laying back down. They lapsed into quiet, Keith staring out the window as Lance watched him...  
“Keith.. what are you going to do?” Lance asked, sobering up as he leaned closer. “Are you going to talk to the guy?”  
The sick male groaned, rolling onto his back and looking up at the roof, rubbing his face. “What am I meant to say? 'Hey I love you, I'm dying because of it and you don't know it's you. But its cool cos you offered yourself to me on a silver platter anyway'...?”  
“.................................What?”

____________________  
(BOOM a child  
thank you for the comments guys!!  
-Oribel


	8. SNAPdragon

Chapter Oh No

 

Keith groaned softly as he raised a hand to rub his eyes, he could hear something.. running water? Why on this giant alien ship would he be hearing running water?  
He felt tired, boneless but there was no lingering hangover pains, which was strange if he was thinking right. But he wasn't..  
He slowly opened his eyes and frowned at the roof over him. A dorm room? This wasn't his room, there were things all over the room, Keith didn't have possessions.  
He glanced at the clothes strewn over the ground, noting most of them wasn't his but he could pick out some of them like the red jacket and his pants on the floor beside the bed he lay in. Wait... he peeled back the sheet, sitting up with a yelp as he found himself naked in someone elses bed, someone elses room!  
“What?” he hissed, looking around again, eyes wide, more frantic as he looked for clues.  
Altean clothes, male human clothes, items from planets they have saved, a bit screen and console game system.   
Oh no...  
Keithes head snapped to the bathroom door off the side of the room and scrambled to his feet. His head was running miles a second as he stumbled to the door and pushed it open, it hitting the wall with a loud bang.  
Lance screamed in shock, turning around in the glass cubicle of the shower and flinched to cover himself. “DUDE!”  
He quickly turned off the water when he didn't get a reply from Keith, the half human frozen, stunned. “Keith?” lance asked, frowning as he pulled a towel around his waist and slowly edged closer to the other like the night before. “Dude? You okay in there?”  
Keiths mouth slowly closed up tight, his legs taking a few steps back before he turned back into the room. Lance was watching as Keith started to gather his clothes, pulling his pants and shirt on at least while he bundled the rest in his arms, heading for the door.  
“Keith wait!” Lance gasped, shooting over to Keiths side and grabbing his arm, pulling him back away from the door. “Hey hey! Wait.. it's not what it looks like” He said quickly, holding the struggling males arm.  
“Then what is it!?” Keith snapped, snarling up at the other as he shook.  
“Hey..” Lance swallowed, smiling softly. “You were drunk.. I looked after you.”  
Keith leaned away, crinkling his nose. “Is that all?” He asked, doubtful.  
Lance looked away to the side before smiling weakly. “Well.. not thats not all that happened but it wasn't sex!”  
“What!?”  
Lance winced and rubbed his neck, pulling Keith back to the bed and sitting them both down, he didn't let go. He was scared keith would run away and the other probably would if he could.  
“Keith.. you confessed to me last night.”  
“...Oh.”  
“Yeah um.. and I accepted?” Lance offered, had he? He wasn't too sure on that but he had been positive about them and said he was willing to try for Keith.  
“No.. I understand I am a member of Voltron but you don't need to ruin your life for me” Keith growled, eyes dark as he tried to pull away again.  
“Ruin my-... Keith I want this! I offered myself to you!” Lance hissed, eyes narrowed.  
“I'm only important to the team!”  
“You are family!” Lance yelled, nails biting into Keiths skin. “You are friend and family to us all! Important to me! I want to do this! Not just for you but for me too. I want this!”  
“WHY?”  
“Because I LOVE YOU!” Lance roared, hands shaking as he now held both Keiths arms tightly.  
“.. W-what?” Keith squeaked, eyes wide in confusion and fear.  
“It might not be.. romantic love but I love you regardless and I want to learn to love you.. You confessed to me and I took the chance to begin knowing what that feels like” Lance said, voice stern and thick with barely caged emotions. “We made out and I gave you a handjob.. thats it! Not that a deep breath, do it!”  
Keith stuttered and obeyed, taking a deep breath that filled his lungs but before he exhaled with a whimper. His eyes widened even more, filling with unshed tears.  
Clear.  
His lungs were clear.. they were empty.  
“Lance.. I can't that your chance of true love away..” He whispered, voice shaking.  
He froze up as Lance leaned in and the cuban kissed his cheek, jaw and neck softly.   
“Keith.. what about you? I like you, I think you are super fucking attractive.. can't we at least try?” Lance whispered, keeping his head down. “You don't want to find out if maybe we can work?”  
Keith swallowed, pulling away from the other very slowly but there was no tight grip holding him anymore. Lance was letting him slip away. He moved to his feet, hugging himself tightly as he shock his head .  
“Lance I.. I can't.. you and Allura?”  
“She doesn't love me, she never will and.. and I don't exactly love her?” Lance answered, head turned away from Keith. “Its just a sexual crush.. everyone knows that”  
“Lance I.. I...” Keith stepped back towards the door, panic rising in his gut. How was this more terrifying then dying? Lance had said yes, he was returning his feelings, he was wanting to be with Keith..  
But...  
“Keith?” Lance looked to him, pleading for him not to go. “Keith please.. just say yes! I want this.. Keith?”  
The cubans mouth ran dry when the red paladin opened the door and bolted from sight. Why? Why was he running away? Perhaps he regretted Lance?  
Lance let out a weak defeated sound, sinking down in his bed before letting out a soft sob. He was aching, emotional pain so strong it hurt his body..   
Why?

____________  
(Aye ;)  
it KEEPS GOING  
-Oribel


	9. Wilt

Chapter nine I think.

 

Things had become hard.  
Very much so.  
Keith had been avoiding Lance like the plague. The blue paladin had over heard Shiro scorning Keith for leading Lance on, only to get in a fall on screaming match between the pair. It made Lance feel guilty, he was creating a rift between Shiro and Keith, the golden duo.  
They fought often now..

Lance tried to some and see Keith a few times now, he wanted to talk. But every time he was in the same room, Keith left, he looked his way, Keith turned away.  
He was starting to resent it, growling softly and now he was back to glaring Keith down hatefully.

Keith swallowed thickly as they flew through a heavily guarded sky, Galran ships seemed to occupy every space around the lions. It was infuriating! The red paladin shout out as he few recklessly again, breaking formation. It was square one for all again.  
“Keith! Get back in formation” Shiro snapped over the intercoms. “We have to form Voltron now!”  
Keith hissed as he turned Red around sharply, flying back to the group again between Shiro and Lance.  
They could feel that pull as the lions flew upwards into the air, the electric fuzz over their skin and..  
Keith could feel their minds connecting, the passage of their minds opening slowly.  
NO.  
Keiths eyes snapped open as he tried to close that part down. It resulted into the entire team shouting in pain as the lions blasted apart harshly. They skidded to a stop, the lions okay and fully powered at the least.  
“Is everyone okay?” Pidge called desperately. “What happened?”  
“Keith?” Shiro groaned, rubbing his head as he frowned. “What the hell did you do?”  
“Me?!”  
“You choked and pulled away!” Lance snapped. “What the hell man?”  
“”Dont you 'what the hell man' me Lance! Fuck you!” Keith growled, shoulders tensing. “Don't blame me for everything that happens!”  
“Of course its your fault! You've been a prick!” Lance shout, ramming Blue into Red, sending the second lion flying before Keith got his barings.   
“Motherfucker!” Keith screamed, shooting at Lance with Reds lazers.   
The Blue lion jumped out of her siblings shots, growling in displeasure at the fighting.  
“STOP!” Shiro demanded, he flew Black to grab onto Red and hold her in place while Green and Yellow shielded Lance. “You need to stop this! Fucking hell Keith. This isnt the place to have a fight about you being unable to accept Lances feelings for you!”  
“HE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME!” Keith screamed. “He is guilty and he doesnt love me because I'm just me! I was dying and he had to do something!”  
“Fuck you! You don't think I could have feelings for you? You cockhead!” Lance slammed his hand down on the controls. “I have had a crush on you since the Garrison, you dense prick! I have loved you for years! I wanted to learn to fall in love with you because I gave up on you before all this space bullshit and thats why I said it wasn't romantic love currently! Because I gave up! You hated me!”  
“I DON'T-”

“Sir it.. it seems Voltron is.. turning against itself?” A young Galran soldier called to the commander on deck, the entire crew looked confused and at a loss as the lions paired off into two teams.  
“What?” The larger leader frowned, looking to the paladins as the red and blue lion seemed to be violent to each other. “This is weird... ready the ion cannon! This is perfect, we will strike while they are unguarded!”   
The commander grinned widely, they might get to live this day out. Thats all they could hope for when Voltron showed up now-a-days. Survive.  
“Ion cannon ready sir!”  
“Aim for the Re and Black lion. FIRE!”

“-I'm no good! All I do is hurt people and they end up hating me or leaving or DYING!” Keith yelled, his voice cracking with a weak sob as he screwed his eyes shut. “I can't stop! I love you but I can't stop hurting people! I don't want to hurt you anymor-”  
“LOOK OUT!” Pidge cried out, shoving her lion against Blue and Yellow to barrel backwards.  
Keiths eyes snapped open in time to see them bouncing back before everything in his and Shiros vision was doused in blinking lavander light.

 

_________  
(boi, I wanted to finish this in 2 more chapters buuuut.. maybe I need a few more XD  
I hope this wasn't too short for you. I wanted to do more buuut... UNI UGH  
Love you all.  
-Oribel


	10. Daisy

Chapter Tenant 

 

Keiths everything was buzzing.  
He couldn't move but as his eyes opened everything was too bright, too painful to look at. His ears were ringing incredibly loud and a faint buzzing.. Everything right now was just numb and distant.  
He looked up, eyes adjusting ever so slowly, Red was on her side, Keith laying on one of the walls of her cockpit. He could see one of her eyes was shattered, he was probably laying in the glass if anything..  
There was no power in either of them. Shit, what had happened to Shiro then?  
He could hear something, like a pulse of sound trying to get into his brain while he still couldnt process anything.   
Lance was over him a moment later, the boys mouth forming frantic words that fell on deaf ears. He looked scared, freaked out as he yelled into the comms and then at Keith some more.  
Things started coming back, like hearing under water this time.  
“Keith! Keith stay with me!” Lance said, voice shaking as he gathered up the males limbs to pick him up. “Come on.. come on its okay” He said, smiling weakly as he carried Keith out of Red.  
Keiths head rolled to look at Red. She looked bad.. She was still in one piece but there was a great big dirty burn mark all over one side of her body, deep dints and her broken eyes.   
This was his fault..  
His eyes caught something in the sky, Shiro was okay.. there was also a burn mark on Blacks back left leg and wing but he was still up there fighting with Yellow and Green at his side. The galra must have gone back into action once the fire was made.  
“Keith?” Lance tried again, nudging him with his shoulder as they walked into Blues waiting mouth, the lion taking off as soon as the paladins were in her. She needed to go to the castle.  
“lance..” Keith breathed out, looking at the frightened male. Geez he was fine, just a bit out of it really..  
Lance relaxed a little as he lay keith down on a bench and hurried to open the comms up inside of Blue.  
“Lance! Do you have Keith?” Alluras voice rang out loudly, fear and urgency in her tone.  
“I have him! But hes bleeding a lot and .. and fuck we have to get him in a pod right now!”  
“On it” Coran confirmed. Good old Coran..  
Keith chuckled weakly, tipping his head to the side and grimacing. Ah so he was bleeding.. part of his armour was gone, well to be honest the entire layers of armour and clothes were stripped from the right side of his arm and leg, only his mid section and hip was saved by the arm of the lions chair as a shield.   
He lazily watched blood dripping onto the metal counter he was on, frowning. Yeha okay maybe this was bad.. really bad.  
“Hey Keith stay with me” Lances voice wondered to him as the male came back to his side, shaking smile on those tanned lips. “You have to stay alive so I can keep pestering you about how I want to date you”  
Keith watched the weak grin and failed attempts at jokes, why was he trying so hard?  
“Im cured of Hanahaki.. you don't..” He trailed off, voice too weak and horribly sore to speak. Fuck it hurt so much. His body was on fire, when had the pain started? When had he stopped being numb?  
“Shut up, I will kiss you like that night once you are healed” lance growled, anger looked good on Lance. Keith thought about how he liked the dark eyes, the crinkle of his brows and the slight baring of his teeth. Any other time it would make Keith shiver with desire but right now he could just admire it..  
He didn't know when he had been picked up again, prehaps he had blacked out for a moment, but he was in Lances arms again as the blue paladin ran through the halls. Who knew Lances lanky body could pack some strength to do this..  
Coran and Lance were talking loudly, way to loud for Keiths liking, as they stripped down the rest of Keiths armour, leaving the tight black material. There was not time to change him, they needed to get him into a pod and fast.  
The glass was cold on his back, freezing as it touched his fired up skin. He gasped softly, eyes locked on Lances while the water raised up around him. Lance stood guard before his pod, hand reaching up to lean against the glass, he made sure to keep looking at Keith until the male was forced to sleep by the usually blue water now murky with red blood.  
It was a concerning and terrifying sight to see Keith floating in an almost literal pool of his own blood. But he would be okay, right? The Altean tech will heal him up in no time, just like it did for everyone else who's been injured here on the ship.  
And just like when Keith had been there waiting for Lance to wake up several times, it was Lances turn to wait for Keith.   
His jaw set, lips in a tight thin line. He would stay and help Keith the best he could.  
But those burns.. they were going to scar badly. No medical works in the world was going to save Keiths skin. It was going to be tight and painful for the male to get used to.   
Lance breathed out heavily, leaning his brow against the glass, nails scratching against it angrily. Yeah once Keiths pod opened up he was going to kiss him breathless and some.  
Stubborn low self-esteem moody prick.

 

_______________  
(on honhonhonhon  
-Oribel~


	11. Rose

Chapter Eleventh 

 

Keith gasped as his eyes fluttered open, the water of the pod washing away as he stumbled forwards. He was trying to adjust to being awake again but something was wrong. For one thing, Lance wasn't there like he promised, wasn't standing before him and ready to kiss him senseless.  
Second, Keiths right side was tight, very tight to the point he stumbled and slammed into the ground heavily. “Fuck!” He shouted.  
There was a snort from the side of the room, Lance waking up from a chair he was sleeping on, his blue eyes going wide. “Keith!” He gasped, running over to the male on the floor. “Oh no oh no I slept through the timer! I'm sorry!”   
He rattled off, slowly helping the galra boy to his feet and onto a medical bay cot. “Oh..” He looked Keith over slowly.   
Keith.. looked like hell. He was healed sure but there was dark bags under his eyes and the healed shin was pulled tight, pink stretch marks forming in the scars when his skin moved. He rubbed his neck, helping him to sit up and check him again.  
“God Keith.. you gave us a fright” He said, brushing the boys hair back. “You've been in there for two weeks now.. we didn't know if.. if you would make it.”  
Keith didn't talk, his head still ducked to avoid Lance. He thought, perhaps it was best if he had died. Then things wouldn't be awkward and Red wouldn't be so damaged..  
He flinched as tanned fingers lift Keiths head up, forcing violet eyes to meet deep blue.   
“Keith..” Lance called softly before his lips were on the galrans.   
The kiss was soft and deep, a hand holding the back of Keiths head to keep him from running away. Keith whimpered softly at the feeling, closing his eyes tight but oh so slowly he kissed back, hands fisting in Lances shirt.  
Why did he keep insisting on getting together with Keith? Why couldn't he understand?  
The feeling of the kiss didn't change, just Lance channelling his feelings of affection to Keith before the smaller male had to pull back to breathe. “Lance s-stop.. you don't want me..”  
“I swear to god I will beat you to an inch of your life..”  
“See what I mean? I anger you.. you hate me”  
“Keith” Lance growled. “You can still want to smack something you love.. hell you loved me and all you did was insult me all the time!”  
“Love... not loved” Keith muttered, slowly looking away as he life his good arm to rub his face.   
“Love.. Keith, Can't you just.. you know? Let me do this because I want to, I really want to okay?” Lance stressed out, leaning in closer to the male, forcing him to look at him. “I want to date you and all that sappy shit. I want to see how this goes, for better or worse...”  
He nudged Keith softly with a small smile, not getting much response. “Come on Keith.. samurai.. don't you wanna too?”  
Keith snort, pushing Lance away as he tipped his head. “You are insufferable..” He said, smile playing on his lips before he sighed heavily.   
Lance really wanted this didn't he? He was working so hard just to get Keith to say yes. So many reasons for Keith to say no was a long long list for why Lance shouldn't want him but not one of them was negative fore Keith. He wanted Lance, almost died for him and not just the Hanahaki.  
He chuckled softly and nod his head.   
“Okay.. okay Lance” He said, looking up at the man before him. “Okay..”  
“Okay” Lance grinned back. He leaned in again, finally Keith leaned in to return the kiss as he took the boys hands in his. Lance hummed happily, eyes slipping closed while he got to kiss the other.   
Finally they could try being together now.  
But that is another story all together.

 

)_______________  
Heya~ so thats the last chapter. I wanted to leave it on a happy note and I hope you enjoyed the fic!  
It was a lot of fun to write and thank you for reading :)  
-Oribel


End file.
